Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which, in order to improve a capability to diffuse bodily (diffusibility) fluid all over the inside of an absorption layer, a pressed region in an arbitrary shape is formed by performing a pressing process (embossing process) to a topsheet and the absorption layer.
For example, there has been known a technique in which, after a surface embossment is formed by performing an embossing process to the absorbent article from a side facing to the topsheet, an absorber embossment is formed by performing the embossing process to the absorbent article from the side facing to the topsheet, with respect to the absorption layer within a range in which such a surface embossment has been formed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
According to the above technique, the bodily fluid flowed in the surface embossment is absorbed from a side surface portion of the surface embossment, and then is shifted to the absorber embossment rapidly and effectively, thereby being able to be diffused along the absorber embossment.